


【奥托&昴】所谓朋友

by Innocenct3



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 他想起了曾以为早已遗忘的事情。
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru & Otto Suwen
Kudos: 6





	【奥托&昴】所谓朋友

死亡。

死亡。

死亡。

已经记不得死亡的次数了，但菜月昴还是能感知其所附加的各种痛苦。

虽然痛苦，但并不是没有价值的，在回溯中，无形地拯救了无数人的生命，想到这里菜月昴就觉得还能坚持下去。从第一次死亡拯救了艾米莉亚开始，之后就不断地坚定这一想法。

有时候昴也会丧气，但总有人会恰到好处地出现将他拉回正轨。蕾姆在他最绝望最懦弱的时候给予他勇气，而昴也很清楚蕾姆的感情，但他无法接受，即使内心将蓝发少女放在与艾米莉亚几乎同等的地位。

他依然记得从前的自己，沉浸在自己的世界里、用夸张掩盖恐惧与无能的窝囊废。与这个世界的格格不入和滑稽粗鲁的行径，连他自己都知道自己令人生疑的程度，更不用说在王选期间十分戒备的罗兹瓦尔府了。

但直到他在如血残阳的映照下盯着森林深处，蕾姆出现前，昴仍然没有半点感受到罗兹瓦尔府的杀意。

说不清看清来人身影的瞬间自己的心情，昴心里只闪过“啊，我也该从天真中清醒过来了”这样的念头。天真烂漫是公主的特权，骑士还是现实点吧。在未知「魔女的余香」存在前，昴觉得虽然很冤，但从对方的角度来说确实十分合理。但是，被少女杀死的经历还是成为心头不可磨灭的印记。

接着，在王城，他更是逐渐习惯了感情与利益的糅合。这个世界里，会出于纯粹的感情进行行动的人只有自己和艾米莉亚。即使是蕾姆，昴相信她也是经历过对昴身份的怀疑的。

而当他按照这样的理念去策划行动时，昴发现达到了事半功倍之效。合辛派出了雇佣兵和尤里乌斯，卡尔斯滕携着剑圣的丈夫亲自出动。于是他更加坚信，除了熟识的几位，没有人会不加考量地善待自己。

——这是在圣域的地牢里被奥托所救之前的昴的想法。

“朋友？那是谁啊？”真是熟悉又奇怪的名字，好像在哪儿听过。

绿色系青年挥着拳头气鼓鼓地解释。昴逐渐理解了，不，是想起了这个久远地仿佛只在原本世界才会出现的字眼。

“你说……”昴迟疑地重复，“谁和谁是朋友？”

“我！和！你！啦！真是的，给我好好听啊！”

“！”

菜月昴觉得十分可笑，一切都可笑极了，很自然地大笑了起来。

当然他不是在笑奥托，相反，奥托恐怕永远不会知道自己因为这几个词所代表的含义受到了怎样的冲击。他也不是笑用利益作驱动的方式，这可是有目共睹的大获成功。他只是笑自己。

很荒谬的一幕，曾经脱离现实的人成为了现实的自己，而本该现实的人却在面前说着希望渺茫的话。

昴觉得这次回溯很有可能又要失败了，他在奥托的身上看到了熟悉的影子。自己当时就是这么样去救艾米莉亚的。但奥托的这句话将永远被自己铭记。

他仍坚持利益合作的必要，但他怜悯同时憧憬着这样纯粹的人。

“奥托，你是我的朋友。”

没人比菜月昴更清楚这句话的意义了。


End file.
